


chrysalism

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, also has soft Bean because I am trash, earth witch Hongbin, has Wonshik riding a scooter as a cameo because meme reasons, this is a short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: chrysalismn. the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm, listening to waves of rain pattering against the roof like an argument upstairs, whose muffled words are unintelligible but whose crackling release of built-up tension you understand perfectly.Alternatively, Hongbin enjoys the rain.





	chrysalism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I am not well versed with Witchcraft/Wicca because I don't practice it. The drabble has elements I found through research. If they are wrong, please let me know!
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/21547053916/chrysalism) from the Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows.

chrysalism

n. the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm, listening to waves of rain pattering against the roof like an argument upstairs, whose muffled words are unintelligible but whose crackling release of built-up tension you understand perfectly.

  
  


Hongbin takes a deep breathe. It’s been a humid few days and he can feel the sweat trickle down his back as he works on the garden by his front porch. The moss agate that’s left by the porch must be running out because his plants seem to be wilting instead of growing.

Hongbin doesn’t understand. He has replaced the soil in the pots with new soil that is enriched with the fertilizer the nursery gardener swears by. He has diligently sprayed pesticides and weeded out the garden whenever he can. He even added crystals to help in their growth!

The sweltering heat that has built up makes it impossible to work. Hongbin idly wonders if that is the source of his plants dying.

Or maybe it is the consequence of his own actions. Two days ago, Hongbin tried to help the tabby cat that looked weak and malnourished, only to find that the said creature had strayed away by the time he returned with some water and food.

Is this the universe’s way of telling him that he is failing at being an earth witch?

Hongbin flails. Surely that can’t be it!

Maybe someone has been casting negative energy on his garden. Especially the set of magnolias that everyone said would likely win the neighbourhood flower garden contest. Such high praise would naturally attract jealousy which in turn would summon evil spirits. 

Maybe that really is karma for all the pride he takes in his gardening skills.

.

“Delivery for Lee Hongbin?” someone calls out from the gate. Hongbin is in his kitchen, brewing up what he believes will be a potion for attracting good earth energy.

“Coming!” he shouts from the kitchen before carefully setting his ingredients down. He wipes his hands on his apron hastily as he hurries to the front door. 

It’s Wonshik, the local delivery boy. Wonshik smiles at him and Hongbin smiles in response, pushing the hair out of his eyes. Wonshik is carrying a package the size of a small box and Hongbin is surprised. He doesn’t remember ordering anything online so he wasn’t really expecting anything.

“It’s a package from Hakyeon” Hongbin says, brows furrowing in confusion.

“Hakyeon?” Wonshik asks curiously.

“He’s a friend from… a club that I am part of” Hongbin explains. Hakyeon is an elder witch he met once during an open ritual from years ago. He has served as a mentor and a friend to Hongbin ever since. But Wonshik doesn’t know that Hongbin practices witchcraft so this is the most he can say without lying.

“Ah I see” Wonshik shrugs. He holds out the tab for Hongbin to sign digitally. Hongbin thanks him and he sets off. He can see a significantly sized bundle of packages to be delivered on the back of his scooter. Wonshik clearly has a busy day. He pities the poor boy, having to travel around in this heat.

The news says it might rain in a few days but Hongbin has found them to be more wrong than right. He shrugs and heads back in to finish his potion.

Hongbin brings the package into the kitchen. It seems like a small box that contains something which has been safely tucked in and hence doesn’t move on shaking. Or is actually empty and he is being pranked. Hongbin settles on something light like paper perhaps, since Hakyeon isn’t really the type to prank him.

It is a small box like Hongbin guessed. It also has paper taped onto the top that reads ‘for your magnolias!’. 

Hongbin face lightens up in understanding when he recalls the meeting between him and Hakyeon two days ago. He did remember mentioning that he was having trouble with his plants but it was only in the passing and he hadn’t expected Hakyeon to remember.

The box contains a set of crystals. Chrysocolla to be precise. Hongbin almost gasps in surprise, because of course! Chrysocolla crystals are known for their grounding energy and could be very effective in earth healing. Hakyeon has effectively handed him the answer to all his problems in a neatly tied box and he could almost kiss the man. (But ask him this in a little while and he will most likely chew your head off.)

He will have to cleanse and charge them first. Lucky for him, he does have copper vessels at home. He can have them ready to work overnight and he is positively giddy with excitement.

.

On the second day after he installs the crystals, it rains. Hongbin is positive that it is because of his new crystal grid and he can smell the wet earth and imagine how much his plants would love it.

He makes himself a mug of tea, complete with indulgent amounts of honey. He sits in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching the rain. The intensity has increased and now the drops hit the roof of the front porch with loud sound.

The rhythm is pleasing to his ears. He holds the cup for warmth, and hums along to an old song his mother used to sing when it rained. He can feel the earth sing, practically coming to life. The worms are out and about, due to the water flooding their homes. He can hear birds chirp in the trees nearby and feel squirrels run around to find some relief from the rain.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. The chrysocolla crystals are very effective in easing negative emotions away and grounding the user. Meditating with them nearby relieves him of the stress of the past few days. He makes a mental note to write Hakyeon a thank you letter and also send something in return for this gift. 

With his tea over, the mug offers no warmth to his fingers. Hongbin sets it down, next to his feet and pulls the hood of his sweatshirt up. He tugs on the sleeves that he keeps rolled up to his elbows and lets them roll out to their full length. Long sweatshirts are a guilty pleasure. He revels in it when the sleeve ends past his palm and engulfs his fingers as well, making him feel soft. 

The rains are intercepted with thunder. The effects of unbalanced malachite in the crystal grid perhaps. But Hongbin feels content, happy with the new life around him. He is almost tempted to run into the rain and soak up the rain energy with his bare feet but he settles for listening to music on his phone and being satisfied with the warmth of his favourite long sweatshirt.

He idly wonders if he could build a cocoon out of this material and stay like this for days on end.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
